


kebahagiaan yang tak teraih

by yuliaplisetskaya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Poetry, Translated Fic, poetic prose
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliaplisetskaya/pseuds/yuliaplisetskaya
Summary: kau baik-baik saja.kau bekerja. kau bekerja. kau bekerja. kau bekerja.kau berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa memedulikan dinamika kehidupan sehari-hari. kau memenuhi setiap detak waktumu dengan kasus dan misteri. kau mengabaikan rasa ingin yang membakar nadimu, merambat cepat dalam darahmu, memporakporandakan sendi-sendimu. kau menjaga jarak. kau membangun dinding dengan arogansi yang membungkus nafasmu seperti jaket yang kerahnya tak pernah kau lipat; terkadang kau takut tercekik rasa takutmu sendiri.kau bertanya-tanya pada dirimu sendiri: mengapa aku tak berhenti?kau bekerja. kau makan. kau tidur. kau bekerja.kau baik-baik saja.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huddersandhiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huddersandhiddles/gifts).
  * A translation of [the joy you longed to know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632005) by [hudders-and-hiddles (huddersandhiddles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huddersandhiddles/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles). 



kau baik-baik saja.

kau bekerja. kau bekerja. kau bekerja. kau bekerja.

kau berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa memedulikan dinamika kehidupan sehari-hari. kau memenuhi setiap detak waktumu dengan kasus dan misteri. kau mengabaikan rasa ingin yang membakar nadimu, merambat cepat dalam darahmu, memporakporandakan sendi-sendimu. kau menjaga jarak. kau membangun dinding dengan arogansi yang membungkus nafasmu seperti jaket yang kerahnya tak pernah kau lipat; terkadang kau takut tercekik rasa takutmu sendiri.

kau bertanya-tanya pada dirimu sendiri: mengapa aku tak berhenti?

kau bekerja. kau makan. kau tidur. kau bekerja.

kau baik-baik saja.

***

kau baik-baik saja.

kau bekerja. kau makan. kau tidur.

kau menelusuri petunjuk dan membawa para tersangka ke hadapan polisi karena hanya itu yang kau tahu. kau tak tahu cara mengontrol jantungmu yang berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. kau tak mengerti mengapa nafasmu terasa sedikit lebih ringan bahkan setelah menaiki tangga ke lantai kelima. jadi kau bekerja dan dia ada di sampingmu. kau mengesampingkan betapa menakjubkan rasanya ketika dia berdiri di dekatmu—seolah dia telah berdiri di dekatmu sepanjang hidupmu—tapi kau tak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri. kau melihat lebih jelas, seperti kamera yang fokus lensanya baru diganti (tapi ini tidak terasa baru, dia tidak terasa baru, dia familiar dan tidak familiar pada saat yang bersamaan). kau ingin menjadi semua pujian yang ia gantungkan pada bintang-bintang setiap kau selesai berbicara.

kau merancang rutinitas baru dan membiarkannya masuk. kau berpikir: mungkin beginilah cara dunia seharusnya bekerja.

kau tertawa. kau tersenyum. kau hidup.

kau baik-baik saja.

***

kau baik-baik saja.

kau bekerja. kau makan.

kau terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan mata terbuka lebar setiap malam; tubuhnya di atas tubuhmu, terpisahkan oleh rangka kayu dan pegas kasur dan langit-langit lantai dua; hatinya di atas hatimu, tercekat di tenggorokanmu, terpisahkan oleh harapan yang tak berani kauwujudkan. ketika kau terlelap, kau terisak, menelan rasa takut dan kepanikan berbalut klorin murahan, menghalau mimpi buruk berwujud semtex di pinggir kolam renang lokal. ketika kau terlelap, kau ingin melindunginya. tak jauh berbeda dengan saat kau terjaga, hanya saja kau selalu gagal menyelamatkannya dalam tidur.

kau tak sudi memahami apa yang kaurasakan karena dengan begitu perasaanmu akan jadi nyata. dan kau tak yakin. belum saatnya. bukan sekarang.

kau berbalik. kau menendang selimut dan bantalmu.

kau baik-baik saja.

***

kau baik-baik saja.

kau bekerja.

kau ingin memberitahunya, tapi kau tak yakin itu langkah yang baik. kau ingin tahu apakah dia sudah tahu.

kau memfokuskan diri pada teka-teki di hadapanmu. kau menjalankan bidak-bidakmu satu demi satu, berharap menang, tapi tentu saja semua itu sia-sia. kau kehilangan rajamu dalam sekali tebas, tepat ketika kau berhasil mendudukkan hatinya pada tahta tertinggi di dalammu dan membiarkan dia memilikimu seutuhnya. kau menerima semua ini dengan lapang dada, karena kau tahu ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk masa depannya.

kau berjinjit di tepi atap rumah sakit dan merentangkan tanganmu. kau tahu kau seharusnya membuka lebar rongga dadamu sehingga ia dapat melihatmu seutuhnya, tapi kemudian kau mendengar suaranya pecah pada ujung lain pada ponselmu—jadi kau menyimpan dua tahun terakhir rapat-rapat di balik tulang rusukmu.

kau kalah.

***

kau menderita.

***

kau bekerja.

kau makan, tapi sekedar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dasar, hanya karena ujung-ujung tulang punggungmu menonjol ke luar, hanya karena dia bisa melihatmu dan dia mengkhawatirkanmu (mungkin seperti dahulu, tapi bagian mana dari masa kini yang masih sama dengan tiga tahun lalu?), dan setiap gigitan terasa seperti abu di mulutmu. kau mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menghunjammu di leher, di tepi hidung, di retakan-retakan kering di sepanjang tulang dadamu. mudah bagimu untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka, karena mereka tak sebanding dengan ketiadaannya. rumahmu masih banjir dengan dia dan kenangan tentangnya tapi dia tidak ada di sana.

kau telah merasakan kematian selama 701 hari, dan setiap detiknya terukir merah pada kulit pucatmu: setiap detik yang kau perjuangkan hanya untuk dia. kau terkikis habis dalam pertempuran, tapi yang kau dapatkan hanya amarah, sehingga kau menghabiskan setiap malammu dalam penyesalan.

kau mencoba berhenti berharap pada pengampunan yang tak berhak kau peroleh. kau mencoba mengingat-ingat cara hidup tanpa dia. kau membangun dirimu dari awal, tapi kau tak bisa. kau menyusun deduksi dan susah payah mengantarkannya tanpa bungkus pita pujian yang dulu sering sekali ia sematkan di ujung senyummu.

kau tetap hidup.

kau baik-baik saja.

***

kau baik-baik saja.

kau bekerja. kau makan.

kau terjaga semalam suntuk melipat origami berbentuk angsa dan rumah opera dari kertas tisu. kau mengatur tempat duduk tamu. kau menyusun jadwal acara dari pertukaran janji sampai resepsi. kau mengajarinya berdansa, sesekali mengerjap untuk menahan air mata.

kau membayangkan dia tertidur lelap di rumah barunya di pinggiran kota, mendekap tubuh hangat di sebelahnya, tanpa sadar mengusap rambut pirang milik perempuan dalam pelukannya. kau membayangkan dia dan ciuman selamat malam yang ia lekatkan pada bibir yang bukan milikmu.

malam itu kau tidur di sofa, seolah-olah kau bisa menghindari mimpi burukmu dengan menghindari tempat tidur. ruang tamu dingin, dan satu-satunya sumber kehangatan hanya tubuhmu sendiri. kau terbangun sebelum fajar menyingsing dan tak bisa membedakan kegelapan di luar dengan relung-relung gelap dalam pikiranmu.

kau melihatnya di tempat kejadian perkara. dia terlalu dekat denganmu dan setiap kali jemarinya tak sengaja menyentuhmu kau harus memaksa dirimu untuk minggir karena kau ingin merenggutnya, mendekapnya erat dan tak perlu melepaskannya lagi, menenggelamkan kalian berdua dalam perasaan yang tak pernah terucapkan.

kau menulis berbait-bait puisi dalam pidatomu sebagai pendamping mempelai pria. kau menumpahkan setiap bagian dari dirimu yang bisa kauberikan padanya, dan tenggorokanmu tercekat setiap kali kau mencegah hatimu membuncah keluar. kau berteriak padanya dalam diam, lewat pengakuan yang kausembunyikan dalam prosa, tapi itu tidak cukup. itu tidak akan pernah cukup.

kau paham batasmu, jadi hanya itu yang kauberikan kepadanya. lalu kau kabur.

kau baik-baik saja.

***

kau baik-baik saja.

kau bekerja. kau makan. kau tidur.

cukup sulit melakukan hal-hal tersebut ketika ada lubang sungguhan yang menganga lebar di dadamu. kau mengabaikan rona merah yang muncul di kulitmu saat dia membenarkan perbanmu, saat dia mengecek denyut nadimu, saat tangannya menyentuhmu seolah ia sedang mencari sesuatu yang hilang. kau mengabaikan tatapannya yang lekat padamu, seolah-olah kau akan raib jika ia berani berkedip sedikit saja. kau mengabaikan setiap harap yang mulai bermekaran di sudut-sudut hatimu, karena kau tahu dia harus kembali pada keluarganya esok hari. kau tahu ini pilihan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. kau tahu ini membuatnya bahagia.

kau berusaha tak memikirkannya sama sekali.

kau gagal. kau gagal. kau gagal.

kau baik-baik saja.

***

kau baik-baik saja.

kau bekerja. kau makan. kau tidur. kau bekerja.

kau menyusun rencana demi rencana untuk menjaga rahasia istrinya agar mereka tetap aman, agar dia tetap aman, tetapi sekarang semua idemu hancur berantakan dan kau berdiri sebagai kriminal yang bersalah atas satu-satunya tindak pidana yang tak pernah ingin kau lakukan. sebuah pelatuk menekan balik pada jari telunjukmu, dinginnya menembus sarung tanganmu, tapi kehangatan cintamu menjalari tubuhmu, menggila, tak keruan, putus asa. kau menatap matanya dan dia tidak melihat. dia tidak pernah melihat (tidak pernah memahami, tidak pernah mengobservasi—).

menurutmu, ini satu-satunya cara kau bisa memberitahunya.

malam itu kau duduk termenung di dalam sel sempit dan bertanya-tanya: akankah dia paham?

sebelum kau pergi, kau punya kesempatan terakhir untuk berbicara dengannya, namun kau kehilangan keberanianmu pada detik terakhir; kata-kata yang sudah kaulatih di depan cermin luluh di ujung pita suaramu. bahkan kokain tak banyak membantumu. harapanmu seketika runtuh ketika kau menyadari bahwa takdir tidak berjalan seperti mimpimu. jadi kau hanya melontarkan lelucon karena sekarang itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kauberikan kepadanya: satu kesempatan terakhir untuk tertawa, tersenyum, hidup bersamamu. satu kesempatan terakhir untuk menjadi bahagia.

kau beranjak pergi, mengulum rindu dan hangat telapak tangannya dalam genggamanmu. kau membuka blognya, membaca kisah ketika kalian pertama bertemu, dan membiarkan kesalahanmu menarikmu lebih jauh dari dunia nyata. kau bergumam lirih, setidaknya kenangan terakhirmu adalah dia. sekarang tinggal menunggu.

jadi kau menunggu.

kau menunggu. kau menunggu. kau menunggu.

kau baik-baik saja.


End file.
